The Man Who Stole My Heart
by AslanofTexas
Summary: A professional criminal Sesshoumaru in making a habit out of robbing Kagome’s house. What happens when he gets caught in the act? SK Look out for the sequel, The Woman Who Took it Back
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Man Who Stole My Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Rating: K+

Summary: A professional criminal Sesshoumaru in making a habit out of robbing Kagome's house. What happens when he gets caught in the act? S/K

Note: Ok so I got this idea while in English class when I was trying to think of some of the jobs Sesshoumaru hasn't had. I must admit I was also influenced by The Pink Panther concept too. nn Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One: What a Lovely Safe You Have 

Sesshoumaru quietly close the door to his car, pausing to yawn and stretch. He thought that girl would never leave. Walking up to the house he knocked on the door pretending that he was an expected guest. Receiving no reply he quickly walked to the side of the house that was covered by more trees. Glancing around once Sesshoumaru knocked in the side window, slipping effortlessly into the empty room. Taking one more look outside to make sure he was still ok Sesshoumaru surveyed the room. There would be many good things to steal here, but he only had time for one.

Sesshoumaru quickly slipped up stair scanning the halls and corners for cameras or motion detectors. He had to admit he was mildly surprised, for all the goods in the house the impotent girl had hardly any security. One by one he opened the doors to the upper bedrooms. The dusty books and dim lighting met his intrusion into the library. There behind painting of a small child being kissed on the cheek was what he wanted. Moving the painting out of the way he grinned at the safe. Bingo.

Placing a stethoscope from his bag against the safe he quickly set on the task of cracking the code. It took him almost seconds before the door to the safe swung open. A small black bag was the only occupant Sesshoumaru was interested in. Opening it he held the tiny bag upside down allowing a small round jewel to land in his hand. Pay-dirt baby.

The sound of a car door slamming caused Sesshoumaru to jump. _'Ah crap.'_ Placing the bag back into the safe he placed the jewel in his own bag before quietly closing the safe. Replacing the painting Sesshoumaru slipped to the door listening as the sounds of a grumbling girl stomped up the stairs and into a room farther down the hall. Slipping out of the library he quietly closed the door behind him heading for the stairs. The girl growled in frustration and moved back towards the hall Sesshoumaru froze and quickly jumped into the bathroom placing himself behind the shower curtain. He hated it when this happened.

The girl stepped into the bathroom and finally finished clasping the bracelet she had been fighting for the last 3 minutes. Running a quick brush through her hair she stepped back out into the hall and down the stairs. Sesshoumaru released a small breathe he had been holding and followed behind her. The girl paused to pick up a plastic bag by the front door and turned to head into the kitchen. Sesshoumaru moved from his spot on the stairs and walked back out the window to his car. It was utterly amazing who unobservant the girl was. She had seen his car parked four houses down, nor wondered at its appearance at the only house on the block for sale. Ad completely missed the broken window and him on the stairs. Utterly amazing.

Sliding into t he drivers seat Sesshoumaru breathe a sigh of relief. Pulling out the jewel for its spot in his bag her held it up to the light. Who's the best thief in all the land? He was.

* * *

There's chapter one for ya. 50 Points to whoever can guess why he ends up back at her house. Please review! 

Aslan


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Man Who Stole My Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Rating: K+

Summary: A professional criminal Sesshoumaru in making a habit out of robbing Kagome's house. What happens when he gets caught in the act? S/K

Note: Ok so I got this idea while in English class when I was trying to think of some of the jobs Sesshoumaru hasn't had. I must admit I was also influenced by The Pink Panther concept too. nn Enjoy.

Chapter Two: What Lovely Detectors You Have

(A day later)

Sesshoumaru scowled as he's finger tapped the steering wheel of his unmarked white van. The damned jewel was a fake. The girl had tricked him dang it.

Well he couldn't have that now could he? He had a Rep to protect. Sesshoumaru let out a frustrated sigh as he watched the girl hunker down in her bed apparently going to sleep. Dang. He couldn't wait any longer his buyer wanted it by the end of the week. Stepping outside his car he pulled his coat closer to himself to cut out the chilly wind and wondered over to the house. Stepping around to the side he wasn't surprised to find the girl had repaired the window and installed bars over it. Walking to her backyard he surveyed the neighbors house to make sure it was all clear. Satisfied he turned back to the house.

Hmmm a way in…..a way in… ah hello. On the second floor was a window slightly cracked. Perfect. Walking over to a neighbors yard he snuck a latter from the shed and returned to the girls house. Silently he climbed it and paused at the window. Apparently it was a guest bedroom's window. Slipping his fingers under the edge of the window he slowly lifted it up enough for him to squeak in.

Standing in the bedroom he slipped off his coat it was by far to hot and bulky to wear inside the house. Placing it on the bed he Walked over to the door he opened it as quietly as possible and started to step out into the hall when he paused what was that on the wall. _'Shit.'_ It was a motion detector. Biting his tongue he ducked and snuck toward to room at the opposite end of the hall, away from the detector. If he could position his body right he should be able to avoid them pretty easily.

After about ten minutes of extravagant ducking and maneuvering he managed to make it to the library again. Breathing a sigh of relief he stepped into the library. Pulling out a flashlight was surveyed the room for any booby-traps. Well his stethoscope was gone, which probably explained the added security. Rolling his light over the shelves of the library he looked for something out of place that could hold his prize.

Growing frustrated after several minutes without luck he began to place books on the ground as quietly as possible. Still nothing. It must be in another room then. He couldn't search the rest of the house with the girl there so he's have to wait till tomorrow. Sighing he stepped back out into the hall and returned to his system of avoiding detector that probably looked highly comical to anyone else. Pausing outside his door and stood straight up and opened it. The sound of heavy breathing reached his ears first. Turning his light to his left he froze when he realized he had taken the wrong door. He was in her room.

* * *

Chapter Two!. 50 more points to people who correctly guesses how he's going to get out of this situation. Please review!

To Reviewers: (Wow so many reviews!)

Meijer Brand: 50 points for you! Aw, thanks you made me feel special! Flattery will get you everywhere. XP

Addicted2reviews: Love the name. 50 points for you.

Vigorian-Asakura: Good guess, I think I can use that later on in the story actually.

Kagome Assassinater: Thanks, I may combine your point with Vigorian's and include it later.

423-93: Here's more for you!

Dfh: 50 points!

CC: Awe thanks. Here go you go. Should I drag it out some more or get him caught now, choices, choices.

ILuvFLUFFYmarshmellows: Good point. Yes, I'm slowly struggling through my writers block with help from everyone's reviews and working on my Blind Leading the Blind Story. It's always great to here I have reviewers interested in my other stories.

Hasu: Ya know I totally forgot about the stethoscope. Lol. Thanks for pointing that out.

Jo-chan: Breathe Jo-chan you are correct 50 points!

Professionaldooropener: Nice name! Updated!

Flying jade: 50 points!

Nada: Glad my story's humor shines through.

Ra: Thanks for reviewing, I've seen you in some of my other stories thanks.

Carmen: Master thief isn't he?

Aslan


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Man Who Stole My Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Rating: K+

Summary: A professional criminal Sesshoumaru in making a habit out of robbing Kagome's house. What happens when he gets caught in the act? S/K

Note: Ok so I got this idea while in English class when I was trying to think of some of the jobs Sesshoumaru hasn't had. I must admit I was also influenced by The Pink Panther concept too. nn Enjoy.

Chapter Three: What LovelyGun You Have

* * *

'_Ah crap.'_ Sesshoumaru quickly lowered his light from the girl's face and froze against a wall. She didn't scream, nor hardly moved so he figured he was pretty safe. Slowly he turned to go out of the room when something flashed in the moonlight. There under the window was a small silver jewelry box. His prize could be there, you know hiding in plain sight. Well what kind of master thief would he be if he didn't check it out?

Quietly he tiptoed over to the small box and reached for it. A light snort came from the bed causing Sesshoumaru to freeze and glance at the girl. After a moment her reached again for the box and slowly lifted the lid. Lightly twinkling music causes him to jump and slam the lid shut again. The girl shuffled in bed disturbed by the noise and moved to sit up. _'Shit!'_

With almost inhuman speed Sesshoumaru raced for the door. Completely ignoring the motion dectors he ran down the stairs and straight for the front door. Every alarm you can think of ran out as he raced from the house to his van. His cover had been totally blown because of his own stupidity. Fool. Some master thief he was turning out to be. Maybe he should refer to this as his "early years." Sesshoumaru growled and slammed the door to his van and peeled out from the drive. IT had been such a long time since he'd found someone who owned a music box that he'd completely forgotten they existed. It didn't matter; the jewel hadn't been in there anyways. Well he'd have to come back tomorrow then.

(The Next Day)

Sesshoumaru stared blankly at the wall of the girl's house. She really did need to repaint it, the paint was chipping right there at the top. Sesshoumaru's attention was drawn away from the paint job by movement in the window. The girl had flipped on the bathroom light and was currently turning on the water to the shower. Time to go tot work.

Stepping out of his van he walked up to the side of the house sparing a glance inside. The alarms were secure, the bars still in place (now on the top and bottom floors), and no chimney to shimmy down. Sesshoumaru walked around out back. All the same, tight firm lock down. Sesshoumaru's eyes skimmed the back door. You have got to be kidding…There right almost level with the ground was a conviently opened basement window. Sparing once last glance Sesshoumaru bit his tongue and lowered himself in front of it. Shuffling he managed to cram his bulky body through the window and into the dank room. Feeling his way around he finally managed to make it to the basement door. It was locked. Pulling out a card he jiggled it enough the door open. It's like magic, or a really handy trick taught world-wide on TV.

Quickly he scanned the bottom floor looking for the elusive jewel. Nothing, stepping as quietly as he could her maneuvered his way upstairs, grateful at least the motion detectors appeared to be off since the owner was up and awake inside. He scurried into each of the rooms searching, and searching, nothing. There was only one room left, her room. Glancing back the bathroom he listened to the running water and watched the slightly steam from under the crack of the door. Silently he slipped into her room, flipping on the light. Homey was the first word that came to his mind.

Quickly flipping through drawers and under her bed he turned his attention to her closet. Worth a shot. Leaning he began to search her closet when a small click snapped his attention. Slowly straightening her turned towards the door. There stood a very angry girl dripping wrapped up in a big yellow towel. Holding a gun he might add.

Sesshoumaru stared blankly at the girl. "Sit." Sesshoumaru sat, on the bed. Fluffy.

"Who the fuck are you?" She asked never removing her eyes from him, or the gun.

"Mr. Smith."

"Liar. When do you want?" she asked clutching the towel with he free hand. Sesshoumaru tried to ignore the water trailing from her silky hair and trickling down to the edge of the towel.

"A jewel." Said Sesshoumaru.

"A jewel? Oh you mean this?" She asked opening her hand the he had assumed held the towel, revealing the jewel.

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"I was ordered to fetch it." Said Sesshoumaru shrugging.

"I'm afraid you can't have it." Said the girl closing her hand again.

"That's too bad." Said Sesshoumaru almost sadly.

"Yes it is." Said the girl shivering lightly the cold was getting to her.

"what is your name?" Asked Sesshoumaru suddenly.

"Why d0 you want to know?"

"Curiosity."

"uh-huh. Well then I'm Mrs. Smith." Said the girl.

"I see. Ironic that we have the same last name, no?"

"Yes very."

"You think we're related?" Asked Sesshoumaru smirking at her.

"Could be. My black hair to your silver is rather striking. Oh and I do think we share the same chin." Said the girl shuffling over to stand in front of Sesshoumaru than in front of the door.

"Possibly. So do you plan to shoot me or what?"

"No, I think I'll just call the police. You may be my long lost brother and it'd kill me to think I shot you." Said the girl placing the jewel on her nightstand to pick up the phone.

"Yes, that would be bad." Said Sesshoumaru staring the girl in the eyes. The light beeps of the phone dial were all he heard before he leapt up, grabbed the jewel and ran for the door.

"Tell mother I said hi.' He called out racing again for the door. A string of curses followed him s bullets ran out above his head he flew out the door as quickly peeled his car away from the girls who now stood outside, wet, in a towel, and trying to shoot his tires out. Sesshoumaru drove off leaving the girl alone out front, nearly naked. He had the jewel, and he wasn't shot. It was a good day.

* * *

Chapter Three! I love this story! Ok 50 points to whoever guesses……on whom the cops that will show up will be. Ps. There are only two of them.

To Reviewers: (SEE NOTE AT BOTTOM)

Vigorian-Asakura: 50 points!

Ra: Here you go. nn

Jo-chan: You're welcome for the points, but if I had him go back out to the right room that would just be to easy.

SimpleOne: I hoped this chapter met your standrads of funnyness

Meijer Brand: Ugh, I totaally hate it when that happens. Well here another chapter before I go out of town, again. --

professionaldooropener: Here's is an update.

Palii26: I know I have a bad habit of making my chapters to short. I'll try to work on it.

DieHardREBEL: Yay! It's so hard to come up with an original concept anymore so I'm always afraid it's like soneone else's. Thanks for reviewing.

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**_

**I'm currently on Spring Break nad my father has decided we need a "Father, Daughter, & Dog, Bonding Trip." Therefore, I'm going out of town till Friday and leaving again Sunday for a day trip to see an old friend. I'lll try to squeak in another chapter of one of my stories on Saturday, but no ganuntees. For the record which story show I try to update next?**

Thanks!

Aslan


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Man Who Stole My Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Rating: K+

Summary: A professional criminal Sesshoumaru in making a habit out of robbing Kagome's house. What happens when he gets caught in the act? S/K

Note: Ok so I got this idea while in English class when I was trying to think of some of the jobs Sesshoumaru hasn't had. I must admit I was also influenced by The Pink Panther concept too. nn Enjoy.

Chapter Four: What Lovely Cops You Have

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat smugly in his rather large, leather chair. Success, finally! He rolled the small pink jewel between his fingers. What trouble it had caused him. Why was this silly thing so important anyways? And, if it was so important why did that stupid girl have it? There was only one person he knew could answer this question. He hit the tiny button that called her secretary and for him to arrange a meeting with Professor Myouga. He would have his answers. 

(An hour later)

Sesshoumaru stared at the TV, There on the screen was the girl, in her towel, outside. Sesshoumaru bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud. The drenched girl stomped her foot and through down the gun she had tried to use on him. It flashed over to a shot if the jewel he had taken, saying it was called the Shikon no Tama. Then it quickly flipped back over to the girl being escorted inside by two cops. Sesshoumaru smiled and flipped off the TV when his secretary informed him that his appointment had arrived. Smiling Sesshoumaru told her to send him in and spun his chair around so that the first thing the Professor would see was the chair. He loved being dramatic.

"Come in." He called at the two nervous knocks on his door. The door creaked open and a short, balding old man stepped into his office.

"Hello, Mister…" He called out nervously tugging on his tie. Sesshoumaru spun his chair around to face the man, his expression cool, calm, and collect.

"Mr. Smith." He replied.

Myouga nodded. "Mr. Smith."

"Thank You for coming on such short notice. I wanted to ask you, what is this?" Asked Sesshoumaru holding up the tiny pink jewel.

"It's a jewel sir." Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yes, but what kind? Why is it so important that someone would be hired to steal it?" Asked Sesshoumaru.

"May I?" Myouga asked holding out his hand, Sesshoumaru hesitated and handed it over.

Myouga held it between two chubby fingers and examined the little pink ball. "If I didn't know better I would say it resembles the Shikon no Tama."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "And what is so important about the Shikon no Tama?"

"Well, everything. The Shikon no Tama was a sacred jewel that could grant three wishes. It's presumably where the legends of genies came from. The jewel is said to harbor four souls of the most powerful magicians of the feudal era and can grant you any three wishes that you want." Said Myouga handing the jewel back to Sesshoumaru.

"I see."

* * *

(Kagome POV) 

That jerk! He had robbed her AGAIN! The gall! Kagome stomped her foot on the hard grass. How dare he! It wasn't until the the cop car pulled up did she realize she was naked, well nearly naked, in her front yard. Two men stepped out of the cop car, slamming there doors shut and obviously yelling at each other.

" It's not my fault you got us lost!" Said the silvered hair man.

"Well it's not my fault you didn't know which way was North!" Replied the black haired man.

"Well if you could read a map!" The silver-haired man yelled back before turning his attention the half-dressed girl.

"Are you the owner here?"

"Yes."

"We received a 911 call here, is there any trouble?"

"Yes I've been robbed!"

"Of your clothes?" Asked the black haired man.

"No! I was robbed while taking a shower." Replied Kagome huffily.

"Let's take this inside." Said the silver-haired man pointing at the camera's behind him.

Kagome nodded and they all entered the house.

"Now I'm officer Inuyasha and this is my partner Kouga."

"Yo." Said Kouga giving a slight wave. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "We'll check the house out to make sure it's secure then you can go get dressed and file out a report."

Kagome nodded and pulled her towel tighter around her. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Chapter Four. I know, not quit as funny, but I had to move the story along. Oh, and yes I know way to short, but I'm in a bit of writer's block. Ok I have a challenge for you! Give me a phrase to use in the next chapter. It can be anything at all. 50 points to one I use! I figure by asking for phrases it can help nudge me over my writer's block. 

P.S. To anyone who cares about my spring break:

My "Father, Daughter, & Dog, Bonding Trip" went well enough, but way to long, and the dog peed on me the first hour into our trip. --

To Reviewers:

Ra: 50 points!

Vigorian-Asakura: Thank you.

PegasusRider: 50 points and I'm glad I can keep you on your toes.

Silver Volken Raven: Actually no, I never saw that movie, it's just a general name.

professionaldooropener: Nice try, but it was Inuyasha and Kouga.

DieHardREBEL: Yeh, that was my favorite line too.

CelestialDragon219: Thanks.

Kagome Assanssinater: Aw thanks.

Mikokitty159: Thanks.

SimpleOne: Ok here's the update then.

Addicted2reviews: So this took so long.

Aslan


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Man Who Stole My Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Rating: K+

Summary: A professional criminal Sesshoumaru in making a habit out of robbing Kagome's house. What happens when he gets caught in the act? S/K

Note: Ok so I got this idea while in English class when I was trying to think of some of the jobs Sesshoumaru hasn't had. I must admit I was also influenced by The Pink Panther concept too. nn Enjoy.

Chapter Five: What Lovely Lips You Have

* * *

(Kagome's POV)

Kagome sat quietly on her sofa sipping her tea. After the cops had done a quick check over the house she was allowed to dress in proper clothing. She had then decided she was to mad to answer any questions without some tea. So now she was sitting here, sipping her tea and answering the cops inane questioning.

"Ok so, This Smith guy broke into your house and was looking for a jewel." Said Inuyasha flipping back through his small handy-dandy notebook.

"Correct."

"And when you found him snooping in your bed your you pulled out a gun and asked him who the fuck he was?"

Kagome sighed. "Correct."

"He said Mr. Smith, you called him a liar. Then you asked what he wanted yes?"

"Yes."

"He said a jewel, you said this one? When you then proceeded to show him the now missing jewel."

"Yep."

"He confirmed that was the jewel he wanted. You asked him why. He said he was ordered to fetch it. When you said he couldn't have it he said too bad and he asked you your name. Where you then had an interesting conversation about blood lines."

"Yes already! Then when he asked if I was going to shoot him I said no, I was calling the cops. When he then jumped up grabbed the jewel and ran, telling me to tell my mother hi for him. We've been over this a hundred times already! What else do you need!"

Inuyasha blinked then looked over at Kouga. "Is that it?"

"If not, then it's good enough. Come on let's go." Kouga said standing up. Inuyasha flipped his notebook closed and stood also.

"There is one more thing. We'll be going now. Pleasure to meet you." Kagome gave them a dead stare.

"We'll see ourselves out." Said Kouga grabbing Inuyasha and dragging him out the door where the distinct sounds of a hand connecting to a head was heard, which probably meant Kouga just hit Inuyasha. Kagome sighed and stood up to, she was going to need more tea.

* * *

(Sesshoumaru's POV)

He was back…again. How had he gotten suckered back here? Damn jewel. Sesshoumaru sighed and got out of his car walking up to the house. Sesshoumaru tried the door. The cops hadn't locked up behind them, good. Sounds of banging and water running came from the kitchen so he quietly slipped passed the doorframe and headed upstairs to the bedroom. His stupid employer wanted a letter of authenticity. He simply would not except it without one. Of course he couldn't blame him since he had accidentally gotten a fake jewel the first time around. Sesshoumaru was just about to look under the bed when the door to the bedroom opened.

"_Ah crap."_

Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to the girl, now fully dressed.

"You!" Sesshoumaru blinked.

"And you."

"YOU!" Kagome launched at him full force intend on smashing his brains in. Sesshoumaru stood there more surprised then anything. He managed to dodge at the last second and grab her wrist twisting it behind her back.

"Now, now dear sister that was rude." Kagome squirmed.

"I'm not your sister! Let me go." Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Well I would, but you might try to hurt me or something like that."

"Damn right I would!"

"Which is why I am not releasing you. Now tell me do you have a letter of authenticity for that jewel?"

"Why should I tell you? So you can steal it too?"

"Well yes, but if I had that I wouldn't have to keep breaking in your house."

"Jerk. Well I'm not telling you!" Sesshoumaru sighed and pulled out a gun he had found in a drawer of hers.

"Pretty please."

Kagome stopped squirming and closed her mouth. "No."

"Why not?" He asked bluntly.

"Because you're a stranger." Said Kagome for lack of a better reason.

"Strangers have the best candy." Replied Sesshoumaru.

"So."

"You'd risk your own life for a stupid piece of paper?"

"To keep it from you? Yes." Sesshoumaru blinked. _"Ouch."_

"What you don't like me?"

"Are you insane? You just robbed me, and you expect me to like you!"

"That hurts. It hits me right here." Said Sesshoumaru pointing the gun directly at her heart. Kagome stilled and Sesshoumaru pulled her close to his warm body. He tilted his head so that his lips were right by her ear. "You sure you don't want to tell me?" He whispered huskily.

Kagome gulped. "No." Sesshoumaru let out a soft sigh and twirled her around so she was facing him. He tossed the gun on the bed and grabbed her other wrist faster than she could react. He pulled her up against his body and released one wrist. He latched his free hand under her chin and kissed her squarely on the lips. After a moment he pulled back and turned fleeing out the door before she picked up her gun.

What Sesshoumaru didn't know was that she didn't move till a good ten minutes later, when she then proceeded to yell "Jerk!" as loud as possible.

* * *

Chapter Five. I know it took a while updating, but I'm happy with this chapter and ready to maove into some more fluff. Let's get this party started!

To Reviewers:

Ra: Well she's dressed now.

Kagome Assassinater: Here you go.

Meijer Brand: Aw thanks, updated.

Professionaldooropener: Updated.

Addicted2reviews: Thanks for the ideas, I may use some in later chapter.

Vigorian-Asakura: WINNER! I used you phrase "Stranger's have the best candy." In my chapter. Woot! 50 POINTS!

DieHardREBEL: That's funny, I'm so short everyone calls me a smurf in real life.

Aslan


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Man Who Stole My Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Rating: K+

Summary: A professional criminal Sesshoumaru in making a habit out of robbing Kagome's house. What happens when he gets caught in the act? S/K

Note: Ok so I got this idea while in English class when I was trying to think of some of the jobs Sesshoumaru hasn't had. I must admit I was also influenced by The Pink Panther concept too. nn Enjoy.

Chapter Six: What Lovely Roses You Have

* * *

(Sesshoumaru's POV)

Really, was it any surprise he was here again? Honestly she should just leave him a key. Why was he here again? Oh yeh, the certification thingy, right...Those roses in the passenger seat were just there for decoration. Yep, pure decoration.

Sesshoumaru sighed. He was always one to live life dangerously. He was mixing business and pleasure. Not good, but hey she was an excellent kisser. True he got himself into this. He had to kiss her didn't he? Sesshoumaru sighed and got out of his car pulling the roses out with him. Straightening his collar Sesshoumaru walked towards the front door. He quickly rang the doorbell then quickly covered the peep hole so she couldn't look out at him. If she could do that she might be more reluctant to open the door.

"Who is it?" Sesshoumaru stared at the door. As if he would tell her...

A clicking of locks and knobs rattled against the door and pop the door was opened.

Sesshoumaru wasted no time immediately shoving his way inside pushing her off to the side and kicking the door closed behind him.

"Hello Darling! These are for you." Said Sesshoumaru handing the roses over to Kagome.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Cried Kagome looking at the roses appalled.

"Why delivering your flowers dear. Don't you like them?"

"Of course I like THEM, it's you I have a problem with!"

"Ouch." Kagome sighed and sent the flowers down on the table beside her and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you want?" Asked Kagome in a depressed tone.

"I came to ask you to please hand over the certificate." Said Sesshoumaru, his hands in his pockets.

"No."

"Awe come on I said Please and everything!"

"No. I will not ever hand it over to you, and I would really like my jewel that _you stole_ back."

"Damn. Well I'll have to come back with a better bribe then. Same time tomorrow." Sesshoumaru turned and opened the do. Kagome latched onto his arm.

"Wait! You're gonna keep coming back and bugging me till I give you that damn certificate!"

"Yes." Said Sesshoumaru staring down at Kagome as though she had grown a second head.

"Why can't you just give up? Don't you have something better to do, a job or something!"

"I'm a thief remember." Kagome groaned and released his arm.

"Get a real job!"

"This is a real job. Selling objects on the black market is a real wealthy operation."

"But it's illegal!" Sesshoumaru shrugged leaning against the door.

"Doesn't really matter. You do what you're good at." Kagome shook her head and huffed.

"You're impossible."

"And your lovely." Said Sesshoumaru leaning over capturing her lips in a warm kiss. Her lips felt like the roses he had bought her against his own. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"See you tomorrow." Was all he said before he turned away and walked out the door. Kagome stared after him glaring, but she didn't yell this time.

Instead she yelled in her head. "Dammit! Why does he have to be so good looking!" Closing the door she walked over to the phone and dialed the police.

"Yes, Officer Inuyasha. I have new information on a suspected robbery tomorrow."

* * *

Chapter Six. I know I took forever to update and I know it's uber short, but i did that perpousley to develop a scene coming up. Sorry it took so long, some really crappy, yet important stuff came up. My Grandma's sister died and we went out of town to the funeral putting me behind in 4 of my classes on a testing week. I have 2 AP test, one drafting exam, and my SAT's due this week alone, and all the make up work that comes with it. And the funeral was sad and depressing and the second I stepped outside the church my parents started arguing over completely stupiid crap. So yeh, sorry for the wait.

**Watch me profile for updates and important info as to story status. **

_P.S. Oh and please continue to send me quotes to use. _

To Reviewers:

Mew Mew Fire Heart: I'm not sure who to make it yet.

Sessygurlapril13: Thanks.

Inugurl25: Updated.

Ra: Going!

Miami Inker: Updated, Like the name.

Meijer Brand: Updated.

Vigorian-Asakura: Updated.

Little Rascal: Thanks.

CelestialDragon219: Updated.

Professionaldooropener: Updated.

SaBrIe: ofthe MoOn: Both! Cause I'm the suthor and I can do that! Haha.

DieHardREBEL: Yeh, being 5 ft. on the dot sucks. Here's you go.

Aslan


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Man Who Stole My Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Rating: K+

Summary: A professional criminal Sesshoumaru in making a habit out of robbing Kagome's house. What happens when he gets caught in the act? S/K

Note: Ok so I got this idea while in English class when I was trying to think of some of the jobs Sesshoumaru hasn't had. I must admit I was also influenced by The Pink Panther concept too. nn Enjoy.

Chapter Seven: What a Lovely Knife You Have

* * *

(Sesshoumaru's POV)

Sesshoumaru rolled his shoulders with a sigh. He figured she would call them. Really they were so incompetent that it was almost insulting. Slipping to the back yard of a neighbors house he slowly walked over to Kagome's house. The two idiots were staking out the front and even though they tried to blend in with their to white, plain car they stuck out like a sore thumb.

Quietly he shuffled up to the back door and knocked. What could he say? he was tired of breaking in. Kagome glared out at him through the back kitchen window with a rude gesture involving her fingers….er finger.

He pouted and gave her a puppy-dog look. She ignored him. He sighed again and jimmied the handle then with a flick of his wrist he popped the door open and stepped in. Kagome spun around from the window a knife in her hand.

"Get out!"

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment before stepping towards her. Something moved inside him. A deep predatory feeling, attacking the prey. Kagome raised the knife threateningly. Sesshoumaru ignored it and continued to step towards her.

"Get out or I'll scream!" She stated her voice shaky at his silent attitude.

Sesshoumaru paused in front of her and held out his hand. Kagome eyed it knowing perfectly well what he wanted. As he started to step forward again She cried out and slashed at his hand. Sesshoumaru pulled back his hand and took a step back.

"Ouch."

"See I'm not joking get the fuck out!" Sesshoumaru stared at his hand for a moment before stepping towards her again. With lighting reflexes he snatched her wrist and flicked the knife onto the floor beside him. His body was a wall blocking her from her exit. Leaning in he kissed her fully on the lips. Kagome fought the urge to moan, losing very quickly he might add. Pulling back slowly he released her wrist and turned to leave.

Kagome eyed her wrist now covered with bloody smudges. "Help!" She yelled out startling Sesshoumaru out of his trance.

"RAPE!" She cried again and the sound of car doors slamming rang out in the distance. Sesshoumaru turned back towards her and stared deep into her eyes before turning and fleeing out the back door. She had made her choice. She could never love a thief.

* * *

**Watch me profile for updates and important info as to story status. **

_P.S. Oh and please continue to send me quotes to use. (Any kind will do)_

To Reviewers:

Potions Mistress 101: Thanks, sorry it took so long, it's time to get done to it. XP

XxBlackCresentMooonxX: Thanks, I think it's time to get a little more serious though I will try to keep it funny.

Mickiy: Heck yeh. Actually I had an idea once involving professional stalkers, but I don't know if I wanna write it or not.

Ra: You got it.

SimpleOne: Like your name you keep it simple.

SaBrIeL of the MoOn: Ha! You have to wait for the faithful encounter.

Kari Konoko: I like some of your quotes and I plan to use them in the next chapter.

Professionaldooropener: Upadated, sorry it took longer than I planned. I hope it was worth the wait.

Mangadreams: Thanks.

Mejier Brand: I HATED Driver's ED. stabs teacher over and over I totally agreed.

DieHardREBEL: Any kind, whatever you would like.

Vigorian-Asakura: Aw thanks.

Silver Volken Raven: Sorry I took so long this time, but thanks anyways. P.s. Muwahahaha.

Aslan


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Man Who Stole My Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Rating: K+

Summary: A professional criminal Sesshoumaru in making a habit out of robbing Kagome's house. What happens when he gets caught in the act? S/K

Note: Ok so I got this idea while in English class when I was trying to think of some of the jobs Sesshoumaru hasn't had. I must admit I was also influenced by The Pink Panther concept too. nn Enjoy.

Chapter Eight: What a Lovely Cuffs You Have

* * *

(Sesshoumaru's POV) 

Sesshoumaru had made it outside into the back yard when the idiots that called themselves part of law enforcement caught up with him.

"Stop right there bucko!" Shouted the silver haired one.

Sesshoumaru sighed and stopped, raising his hands above his head. What was the point in running. She didn't care if he got caught. She didn't care what happened to him. He'd never get that certificate so his employer wouldn't be happy. It wasn't like he was in any danger of actually going to jail anyways.

Kouga wandered up to him quickly slapping the cuffs on and shoving him towards the cop car. Sesshoumaru spared a glance at the house he'd gotten so accustomed to in the last week or so. There stood Kagome. Her hair hid her face, but the dark depressing appearance she made sent shivers down his spine.

Silently they had placed him in the car and only a moment later did they leave. Both obnoxious men congratulated themselves with donuts and coffee before even bother to take him to the jail house. Well he wasn't the greatest thief in all the land for nothing.

Using their meal as a distraction Sesshoumaru shuffled till he could slip out a sharp piece of metal from his pocket and he began the steady task of picking his own cuffs lock. It was a lesson taught to him in professional thieving school. _How to Get out of Scraps 101. _Actually he'd gotten caught once before and they had cuffed him till the cops got there. Practice makes perfect.

Sesshoumaru smiled smugly as the last cuff popped off. Not a moment to soon they'd be at the jail house in a minute. Sure enough one minute later the jail house came into view. Slowly they pulled through the gates and Kouga hopped out and opened the door. Like a bullet Sesshoumaru shot out of the cop car and raced towards the gate. Two guards try to stop him, but they were easily avoided. Slipping around one of the guards he ran down the road the baring and cursing of the idiots trying to catch him. Pulling out a Slipping through the trees Sesshoumaru ran back to town to a gas station near by. He quietly entered the establishment as though nothing was wrong and headed for the payphone. Pulling out some change he called his own office and sent for a car.

The cops of course followed his trail to the gas station, but that didn't bother him to much only two knew what he looked like and they weren't very good at their job. In fact the two idiots didn't realize who he was till he was getting into his car. Simple as that. He got away and they were left scrounging in the dust.

Sesshoumaru picked up a phone out of the backseat his employee has brought and dialed a number. After a moment of short stated conversation Sesshoumaru put down the phone his employer wanted him to get the certificate to the jewel by tonight. After he had it in his possession he was supposed to deliver it at a ball the employer was hosting tomorrow. Very well, time to get serious.

* * *

**Watch me profile for updates and important info as to story status. **

_P.S. Oh and please continue to send me quotes to use. (Any kind will do)_

To Reviewers:

Mickiy: Sorry.

Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona Mc. Kinnon: O.K. (okay)

Vigorian-Asakura: I know, I hate I write short chapters, but my creative begins to give out. I like this Sesshoumaru too.

Professionaldooropener: Updated!

Wonderinspirit: Updated.

GeneEclipse: NOOOOO it's not over yet. I'm glad you like several of my stories.

Liley: Ok.

Miyuki: Ok updated, and she will, eventually.

Snappy Burns: ROFL

Meijer Brand: Ugh EVIL DRIVER'S ED! Yeh, that's how our class was too. Ya know I just realized I've been drivign a year. Awesome. It was Sesshoumaru's thoughts.

Die HardREBEL: Good luck and thanks for tryignto help.

Ra: K.

Mangadreams: Thanks.

SaBrIeL ofthe MoOn: Nope. Thanks.

Aslan


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Man Who Stole My Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Rating: K+

Summary: A professional criminal Sesshoumaru in making a habit out of robbing Kagome's house. What happens when he gets caught in the act? S/K

Note: Ok so I got this idea while in English class when I was trying to think of some of the jobs Sesshoumaru hasn't had. I must admit I was also influenced by The Pink Panther concept too. nn Enjoy.

Chapter Nine: What a Lovely Dress You Have

**OMG - 100 REVIEWS!**

* * *

(Kagome's POV)

Kagome stared out the window of her quaint home in despair. Maybe is she tried hard enough the cop car would return and release him. Sighing she turned her attention away from the desolate road and back to reality. She had wanted him arrested, he was arrested. She had wanted him to leave her alone, she was now alone. No more break-ins, no more worries. But she still felt bad.

Maybe it was how dejected he looked when she had cried out for the police. Maybe it was the utter slumping of his shoulders and his half-hearted attempt to run. She knew he had given up. It written all over his face. Could it be he was tired too? Could it be he was tired of the criminal life? This question nagged at her and slowly pushed her towards her computer. She didn't know anything about this man, this criminal who asked for what he wanted. True he did sometimes take what he wanted, but something had stopped him, made him return time after time and merely ask. Why? Who was this man?

_Search: Mr. Smith_

Well what else was she supposed to type in?

_Result: Mr. Smith also know as Sesshoumaru Smith._

'Oh my God, you mean his name really is Mr. Smith?'

_Mr. Smith is the top most wanted burglar in 43 states in the U.S. and several more in Europe. _

_Mr. Smith is wanted for stealing: The Telilmarky Diamond, The Tiffany Jewel, The Sapphire of O'Hara, and the Pink Panther. _((grins)) _Mr. Smith is also wanted for stealing millions of dollars from banks across the nation._

'Not to mention the other smaller accounts like breaking and entering for example.'

_Mr. Smith was last spotted in Paris, France. If he is turned in the person will receive a $ 6,000,000 reward._

Kagome flicked off her computer. Why those low down dirty crossers! The cops didn't even tell her about the reward. They were just gonna take it for themselves. Well she'd show them! Stomping her way up to her bedroom she grabbed her purse tossed her gun in it and slipped on some shoes. Time to take matters in her own hands. With a whirl she headed for her front door and pulled it open. Then she froze.

* * *

(Sesshoumaru's POV)

Straightening his tie, he shimmed out of the car and nodded to his driver to hold on he'd only be a minute. He had just raised his fist to knock when the door opened. There in front of him stood the girl that had caused him more turmoil and trouble than any heist he'd ever pulled off.

"Sesshoumaru?" Asked the girl in a small voice he shock spread across her face calming her anger.

"How do you know my name?" Was all he could think to ask. Mentally he berated his self. He'd had a whole speech planned and everything.

She blushed and looked away her mouth fumbling to form a complete sentence. "I...uh...may have...Google'd you."

Sesshoumaru blinked then grinned. "You looked me up!" Kagome blushed and stared at her shoes.

"My dear, if you wanted my number you could have just asked." Kagome's head snapped up and she glared at him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in jail." She stated throwing the attention off herself.

"I didn't become a criminal to get caught. Besides, jail if so overrated." Kagome stared at him.

"As for what I'm doing here I came to ask a final time for the certificate." Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but Sesshoumaru placed a finger over his mouth.

"As I figured you would refuse so there for you are coming with me." He said.

Kagome blinked. "WHAT?" Sesshoumaru smiled and lightly pushed her aside and headed up for her bedroom.

"You are coming with me." He repeated after he heard her follow after him.

"Why would I go with you?" She asked once she reached her room to find him digging in her closet.

"Because tonight I am supposed to meet the man who wants that confounded jewel of yours." He said picking out a midnight blue dress from her closet and tossing it to her.

"So, why am I coming?" She asked catching the dress effortlessly.

"Because if he knew where to find the jewel, he obviously knows you. You can help pick him out and tell me why he wants it." Replied Sesshoumaru handing her some matching shoes and heading over to her jewelry box.

"But won't he recognize me if I go?"

"Yes, that's why you'll stay in the background with Myouga." Said Sesshoumaru over his shoulder.

"Myouga?"

"Yes, Professor Myouga, a certified professor on important jewels and artifacts. He recently joined my staff." Said Sesshoumaru turning back to her a pair of earrings and necklace in hand.

"You have a staff?" Kagome asked her jaw dropped slightly.

"But of course, you don't think my line of work could be preformed out a basement somewhere do you?" Kagome didn't reply.

"No come on, I have to prepare and get ready myself." Kagome followed him slowly down stairs. What was she getting herself into?

As she slid into the back of the black limo she turned to stare at him. "What are you grinning for."

"You looked me up."

"You are so immature." Kagome responded dead pan.

"You still looked me up."

* * *

**Watch me profile for updates and important info as to story status. **

_P.S. Oh and please continue to send me quotes to use. (Any kind will do)_

_**OMG I want to thank y'all so much for giving me 100 reviews! This if my first ever 100 review story! I LOVED YOU ALL!**_

To Reviewers:

Ra: Going!

Professionaldooropener: UPDATED!

MidEarthHighLanders: I'll try.

Mangadreams: Hehe, me too.

Psychogirly: Thanks.

DieHardREBEL: Heck yeah!

Mickiy: Maybe I'll add a dance scene for some spice.

Angel-in-the-Shadow: Thanks, you review gave me some ideas, I'll try to spice it up more at the ball. I'm not sure, but I'm considering a sequel, I'll have to see where I want this story to go.

SaCrIel ofthe MoOn: Thank, here you go.

Shiro-Eclipse: No really? Thanks for loving my writing it helps to get steady reviewers.

Wonderinspirit: Ok.

Meijer Brand: Thank God your almost done. I know, picking locks is H-A-W-T. Maybe I should invest in creating a course like "Writing that inspires learning a skill." or something. I hope this chappie answered your question.

Brianna: She yelled Rape as a joke. For example, when someone is chasing you if no one responded I was always told to yell Fire. It would get people there quicker. For example think of how may kids you know that yell Help in a game. Rape is less common, and more likely to receive action if people thought it was real and not a game. Besides he was kind of leaning in that direction since he did kind of force his self on her. And too I put it in there because my other writer friend Cheery-O thought it would be funny. Relax, don't take everything so seriously.

Aslan


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The Man Who Stole My Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Rating: K+

Summary: A professional criminal Sesshoumaru in making a habit out of robbing Kagome's house. What happens when he gets caught in the act? S/K

Note: Ok so I got this idea while in English class when I was trying to think of some of the jobs Sesshoumaru hasn't had. I must admit I was also influenced by The Pink Panther concept too. nn Enjoy.

Chapter Ten: What a Lovely Company You Have

* * *

(Sesshoumaru's POV)

Sesshoumaru felt giddy. Well maybe giddy wasn't the right word, but it was the only one her could think of. Her omission to the secret Google search sent more joy through him than he wanted to admit. Why did such a minor thing encourage him so? Because it was her, Kagome.

She was very much unlike any girl he had ever met. She was stubborn and surprisingly intuitive. She managed to successfully hide the certificate from the jewel from him which is more than half of the best robbery jobs he'd over done could accomplish. She was also highly attractive, and spunky. Yes, she was definitely spunky.

"So where are we going again?" She asked her arms crossed over her chest.

"Someplace. Now I have a very important question for you." Kagome stared at him waiting for his question.

"Well what is it?"

"If I take you to my headquarters can I trust you not to turn me into the police once we are finished with this whole jewel business?" Kagome sighed and nodded.

"It wouldn't do me any good anyways you'd just escape again."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I'm flattered you have such confidence in my abilities, but yes, you are probably right."

"So we are going to your headquarters then?"

"Yes, I must pick up some items and dress for the occasion." Kagome nodded and they rode the rest of the way in general silence. After about 15 more minutes they pulled up outside a white stoned building and Sesshoumaru uncrossed his legs.

"We're here." Sesshoumaru was the first one out the door quickly followed by Kagome. The limo diver took the car on around while they headed inside the large French doors. The smooth marble floors glistened as though freshly waxed, while several people in various business suits hustled around the office, rushing to meet deadlines.

"Welcome the Smith Enterprises. The Security Shop for all your thief guarding needs."

"It takes a thief to catch a thief, huh?" Asked Kagome sarcastically.

"Exactly. My company had been in business for over 6 years now and doing surprisingly well." Kagome followed in silence as Sesshoumaru lead her down and empty hall then pause suddenly to unlock a door.

"This way to my office." He replied at her quizzical glance. This marble hallway led to a closed off room where a secretary sat typing away at her computer. After a short exchange between the two Sesshoumaru pause to introduce her.

"Sango, this is Kagome. Kagome this is Sango. Kagome will be attending the Ball tonight so I need to fetch some items real quick. If you'll excuse us." Said Sesshoumaru already turning toward another room." Sango rolled her eyes and waved Kagome on to follow him as she returned to her typing. Once Kagome was a foot away from him Sesshoumaru unlocked the door and stepped in, Kagome following him.

"Ahhh, home sweet home. Welcome to my office. You'll have to excuse Sango, she stays rather busy around here."

"Has she worked here long?" Asked Kagome taking a seat in a nearby over stuffed chair while Sesshoumaru slipped behind his desk.

"Since I opened this place."

"Does she know about your rather shady past?" Asked Kagome bluntly. Sesshoumaru paused in his paper shuffling from his desk and gave s short bark of laughter.

"She arrested me once. Of course I was still newer to the game than I am now. Once I settled out of court I hired her on a sectary. I pay my employees well." Added Sesshoumaru off handedly.

"And none of them are bothered by the fact you pay them with stolen money?"

"On the contrary. I actually do go out and earn money for my people. Robbery is more like a hobby."

"You call stealing the _Telilmarky Diamond_ a hobby!" Sesshoumaru smiled again.

"You haven't seen my collection have you? Come along." Sesshoumaru said standing and walking over to one of his book cases. Quickly fetching a book from the shelve he opened it to reveal a key hidden inside and walked to an opposite wall and unlocked a door. Stepping through the door Kagome froze in all. There in front of her was every important jewel in the U.S.

"You see I collect pretty things, and you my dear happen to be one of the prettiest." Stated Sesshoumaru darkly from behind her. Kagome released a shiver and turned to face him.

"I'm not some possession you know." Sesshoumaru smiled and leaned in close, his eyes dark.

"That makes you all the more valuable." He whispered before kissing her.

* * *

**Yay I updated! I'm so proud! Sorry it took so long, I just haven't felt like writing lately. Though lately I've been having some rather hot dreams so they have inspired me again! Go dream power!**

**Watch me profile for updates and important info as to story status. **

_P.S. Oh and please continue to send me quotes to use. (Any kind will do)_

To Reviewers:

Sango17: Thankies!

Black Roses of Death: Aw Thanks!

Mariel: Okies!

Dark Inuyokai: Updated!

ShiroHeart: I LOVE THE FACT THAT YOU LOVE ME!

Sesshoumarugrl: Thank you.

Raspberrysorbet: Thanks, like the name.

Vigorian-Asakura: Well read away!

Ra: My dedicated fan, I :heart: you.

Meijer Brand: I know, my old 6th grade science teacher was a Mr. Smith.

SaBrIeL of the MoOn: That's my favorite line too.

Abc: Thank you Mr. Alphabet. I'm sorry I misspell so many words. I must drive you totally nuts.

Black roses of death: Why thank you! I love recommended stories, and good luck with your own writing. I think I can use that saying in some future chappies. Thank you.

AnimeMoonlightGoddess: Ha ha Cute review.

Angel-in-the-Shadow: Aw thank you! That means a lot to me. writes in diary: I got called unique today! I hope more people read to. I'm so excited I passed the 100 reviewer mark I almost wet myself.

Thefreakychickwithnolife: Nice name. : P

NekoYasha101: Ooooo nice quote!

DieHardREBEL: I still love your name too. (Why am I obsessed with names?) YOU LOVE EDDIE IZZARD TOO! OMGILOVEYOU! Yay, more quotes for me!

Mangadreams: Who doesn't love google. I own stock off google. Well fake stock at least.

MidEarthHighLanders: I'll try.

Professionaldooropener: UPDATED!

Aslan


	11. Chapter 11

Title: The Man Who Stole My Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Rating: K+

Summary: A professional criminal Sesshoumaru in making a habit out of robbing Kagome's house. What happens when he gets caught in the act? S/K

Note: Ok so I got this idea while in English class when I was trying to think of some of the jobs Sesshoumaru hasn't had. I must admit I was also influenced by The Pink Panther concept too. nn Enjoy.

Chapter Eleven: What a Lovely Butt You Have

* * *

(Kagome's POV)

Kagome's heart drummed in her ears. Every nerve in my body seemed to be hypersensitive. Sesshoumaru's warm lips gently, yet hungrily pressed against me. His arms held me trapped against the wall. Slowly I slipped my hands up to wrap around his neck, his silver hair softer than silk sheets. The lack of oxygen pulled them apart finally. The warm breath of his pants brushed against my skin sending mild shivers down my spine.

"Wow." Sesshoumaru smirked and slowly pulled away putting space a cool air between them.

"Come on or you'll make me late." I was going to make a comment, but why talk when such a fine ass was waving in her face heading across the room to another door. Swallowing lightly I finally managed to push myself off the wall and followed behind him.

The room they entered was a pale blue with extra large windows. There was a large bed in the center of the room with white sheets. Sesshoumaru headed straight for the closet quickly shuffled through the many shades of colors. Slowly a blue shirt and black pants emerged from the closet and onto the bed. Sesshoumaru closed his closet door and punch a small red button on his wall.

"Yes?" Came Sango's voice over the intercom.

"Please help Kagome get ready for tonight's party. Her things should be in the red room."

"Okay send her on down." Sesshoumaru turned to her.

"Go to the room two doors down. Sango will meet you there. Be ready in an hour." I nodded and stepped out of the room.

The Red room was defiantly red. Red walls, red sheets, red curtains. The only thing not red was a black suited Sango who was currently holding my pink dress in her hands.

"You look like you've been hit by a truck."

"Thanks" I said flatly.

"Sorry, I ment that you look a little dazed."

"Oh that."

"Oh that? What is that?"

"Umm nothing…"

"Oh that! You kissed Sesshoumaru didn't you!"

"Ummm…how'd you guess?"

"I always imagined any girl that looked like that after being left alone for any length of time with Sesshoumaru had to have been kissed."

"Oh."

"Well come on we have to get you ready!" I moved over quickly slipping out of my current clothes.

"Are you ok with us?" I asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"You and Sesshoumaru? Oh yeh, it's totally cool. I just work for him."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you work for him knowing he is a criminal?" I asked stepping into my pink dress while Sango zipped it.

"He pays well, besides not all cops are all good. I was tired of the bullshit. So I decided I'd help out in another way. Sesshoumaru approached me about a job so I accepted." Sango pulled her hair aside and set to work fixing it up beautifully.

"He's a good guy you know." Said Sango.

"He steals from people."

"Sesshoumaru once told me that "We are born as innocents. We are polluted by advice." What he means is We may all be good at first, but advice from the wrong person can steer us down a wrong path. Sesshoumaru is still fighting that part within him which logically tells him stealing is right."

"So Sesshoumaru was taught to steal and now it's like fighting an addiction, he has to wean his self off it?"

"Sort of. You better let him explain. All done. You better hurry he'll be waiting on you." I nodded and stood slipping into my pink heels and headed out to face the dark thief who's hands controlled my heart like puppet strings.

**

* * *

****Yeh, So I don't like this chapter as well, but I need an in between chapter before the closing. I almost don't want it to end. I figure we got maybe two/three chapters left. Maybe I'll make a sequel though over what I don't know.**

**Watch me profile for updates and important info as to story status. **

_P.S. Oh and please continue to send me quotes to use. (Any kind will do)_

**_IMPORTANT! Who do you think wants the jewel and it's certificate?_**

To Reviewers: (Dude I think it took longer to reply to reviewers than write the chapter.)

(((DieHardREBEL used the quote "We are born as innocents. We are polluted by advice.")))

Zi-Lang: Alrighty.

Person Of A Strange Origin: I feel so ashamed…Updates.

Little Rascal: Great now you got that song stuck in my head. "It's getting' hot in here, so take off all you clothes."

Ymir-chan: I love it when that happens, but not when the cool voice leaves.

Lady-Crymsyn: Thanks. : )

Mangadreams: Yay!

Raspberrysobert: I know right…

Vigorian-Asakura: Okiez.

NekoYasha101:heart:

Meijer Brand: I like my cookies soft and warm. Got milk?

Ka1080: Thank you!

Sango17: Wow you real love it no? Well I hope this chapter answered your questions.

Alexa: Thank you for reviewing! I did think about bringing in the side characters to more prominent roles, but then I realized I don't real Sesshy/Kagome pairings for the side stories, I read it for them. The do play a part though, just not to big of one. Actually I'm still choosing who should be my commissioner. Ha-ha.

Sesshoumarugrl: I hope this helped clear it up some.

Professionaldooropener: Wow that's the most you've ever said in a review to me.

Darkelf: Okay.

Golden-Eyed-Girl: Updated!

Aslan


	12. Chapter 12

Title: The Man Who Stole My Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Rating: K+

Summary: A professional criminal Sesshoumaru in making a habit out of robbing Kagome's house. What happens when he gets caught in the act? S/K

Note: Ok so I got this idea while in English class when I was trying to think of some of the jobs Sesshoumaru hasn't had. I must admit I was also influenced by The Pink Panther concept too. nn Enjoy.

Chapter Twelve: What a Lovely Ball You Have

* * *

Kagome took a deep breath and stepped out into the hall. There was Sesshoumaru, tuxedo and all. His Long silver hair striking against his black Tux. His face more elegant if it was possible and his eyes... 

Kagome blushed at the realization of his motlen orbs focused on her. "You look lovely." Said Sesshoumaru a smirk on his lips. Kagome shook her head and smled.

"You don't look half bad yourself." She replied stepping up to him. Sesshoumaru offered her his arm.

"I hope I meet up to your standards then?" He asked a quirk in his right eyebrow. Kagome paced her finger on his chin as though thinking.

"Well I suppose you'll do." Sesshoumaru smiled and Kagome took his arm. They quickly moved towards the front door stepping out into the sidewlak. The limo quickley pulled up and they got in, placing their jokes aside.

"So where's the party?" Asked Kagome as she settled into her seat.

"The High Towers Ballroom. I'll give you a mask when we get there. The mask part was optional to this party, but since we don't want you recoginized we'll both wear one. I'll introduce you as my date named Rin Tasho. Myouga is already there, he left before we did. Once we are there we have to mingle until midnight. Then I will meet the buyer at the punch bowl."

"The punch bowl?" Asked Kagome smiling lightly at him.

"Yes. I will feel a suddenly inkling for spiked fruit punch, I hope you don't mind?" Kagome shrugged, smilng.

"So what is my, that is Rin's, occupation?"

"Rin Tasho is a record keeper at my security business. We have been dating for abotu three months and we arevery happy together."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Quite." Smiled Sesshoumaru.

"Anyways, You will be watching us with Myouga trying to identify the buyer."

"How will I be able to identify him if he is wearing a mask?" Asked Kagome.

"Don't worry about that, I'll take care of it,b ut you'll only have a moment to look at him so be ready. I'll then swiftly return to you and Myouga and we will run for it."

"Run for it?"

"Yes, the buyer won't be very happy when I refuse to give him the certificate so we'll have to leave in a hurry." The limo pulled to a stop. Sesshoumaru sighed and popped open a spcial compartment under his seat. He quickly pulled out two mask; one was a pink sequined eye mask and the other a silken black ribbon with two wholes for eye pieces. They each tied there mask on and looked at each other.

"Are you ready?" Asked Sesshoumaru.

"Yes."

"Then let's go." And he opened the car door.

* * *

Chapter 12! Sorry I"m a day late, I wasn't home for three days. Anyways. I figure I'm gonna try to end this story on chaper 15 so 2 more chapters left. I've also decided to make this story into a triology so no tears yet my dear fans! I've also recieved an message from a reviewer letting me know I'm not supposed to leave reviewer comments in my stories any longer or it could be removed, so if you guys have any question just drop me a message and I'll get back to you. I love you guys! 

**Watch me profile for updates and important info as to story status. **

_P.S. Oh and please continue to send me quotes to use. (Any kind will do)_

Aslan


	13. Chapter 13

Title: The Man Who Stole My Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Rating: K+

Summary: A professional criminal Sesshoumaru in making a habit out of robbing Kagome's house. What happens when he gets caught in the act? S/K

Note: Ok so I got this idea while in English class when I was trying to think of some of the jobs Sesshoumaru hasn't had. I must admit I was also influenced by The Pink Panther concept too. nn Enjoy.

Chapter Thirteen: What a Lovely Colors You Have

* * *

Kagome fidgeted with her dress, again. The ball had been going well and it was every bit as beautiful as a fairy tale. But it was close to midnight. Ten minutes to go. Sesshoumaru had taken his leave of her "to run to the bathroom." Really he was just scoping out the place, probably for a robbery later. Kagome rolled her eyes and stared at the twirling couples.

"May I have this dance?" Asked a man behind a black and purple mask. He was finely tapered in his purple shirt and black suit. A baboon shaped mask covered most of his face, except his lips.

Sesshoumaru had suggested she avoid dancing with others as much as possible, but he also said she had to blend in. What was she to do?

"Sure." Kagome placed her hand in his gloved on and they quickly fell into step with the music.

"You dance very well, Miss?"

"Rin, Rin Tashio."

"Rin."

"Thank you. You are quit graceful yourself sir."

"Thank you. I am Naraku. Just Naraku." Kagome stared curiously from behind her mask at the man before her.

"Who, may I ask, did you come with tonight Miss Rin?" Naraku's voice sliding across her mind like red wine. Sweet and slightly thrilling. Rind shook off her thoughts, she had a job to do.

"Sesshoumaru Smith." Naraku seem to pause half a second in their dancing, but he quickly corrected his self.

"Sesshoumaru? Really. I thought that man would never find a catch for his self. Well done then." Kagome blushed, but said nothing.

"So how long have you known our dear Sesshoumaru?"

"Long enough. I work with him as a records keeper. But if you mean on a more personal level about three months."

Naraku smiled and slide his face close to her ear. "And how personal are we talking about." He whispered.

"Personal enough." The song ended and Naraku kissed the back of her hand, smiling the whole time.

"Thank you for a lovely dance Miss Rin. If you'll excuse me." Kagome curtsied once and then glared at his back as he walked away. There was something off about that man. He was charming as a snake waiting to strike.

Kagome spied Myouga heading towards a wall where he would have a good shot of the punch bowl. Five minutes till show time. Kagome began to head across the room when a hand latched onto her elbow.

"I leave you for five minutes and you're already fraternizing with other men." Teased Sesshoumaru in her ear.

"Well what else is there to do in a place like this?" She shot back.

"I know of something else." Gently he tugged her to the side of the room where their was a doorway. Sesshoumaru lead her through the door and down a short hall. Gently he slide her mask off and kissed her. His lips were warm and needy. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and opened her mouth for him. Only for him would she allow she submissiveness. Only for this persistent ass would she let her guard slip. Sesshoumaru took full advantage of this and slid his own tongue into her mouth, barely suppressing a groan. He finally parted and kissed lightly down her exposed neck catching his breath.

"Oh what you do to me." Kagome laughed lightly and gently ran a hand through his hair.

"What _you_ do to me." She echoed lightly. Sesshoumaru grinned then straightened his self fixing the skew of his collar. Kagome did the same fixing her hair and sliding the mask back on her face.

"Do I look alright?" Sesshoumaru did a once over on her.

"You look fine. Ready?" Kagome nodded and took his arm heading back into the ball room.

Sesshoumaru handed her over to Myouga and then headed towards the punch bowl. Gracefully he filled his cup and was about to take a drink when a man approached him. The man was wearing black and purple.

* * *

Chapter 13! So have you figured out who it is yet? I received a PM from a reader saying we aren't supposed to leave reviewer comments in stories any longer or it could be removed, so if you guys have any question just drop me a message and I'll get back to you. I love you guys!

**Watch me profile for updates and important info as to story status. **

_P.S. Oh and please continue to send me quotes to use. (Any kind will do)_

Aslan


	14. Chapter 14

Title: The Man Who Stole My Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Rating: K+

Summary: A professional criminal Sesshoumaru in making a habit out of robbing Kagome's house. What happens when he gets caught in the act? S/K

Note: Ok so I got this idea while in English class when I was trying to think of some of the jobs Sesshoumaru hasn't had. I must admit I was also influenced by The Pink Panther concept too. nn Enjoy.

Chapter Fourteen: What a Lovely Punch You Have

* * *

Sesshoumaru froze as the man whispered in his ear. Kagome couldn't hear what was said, but Sesshoumaru flicked his hair over his shoulder, the sign of this being the man they were looking for. Kagome moved around a colum to see better. Myouga tapped her arm adn motioned towards the door. She nodded and he left to prepare the car for them, they may need a speedy exit.

Sesshoumaru and the man talked for a long time, if fact so long that Kagome felt time slowing around her. She itched to run over there and see his face, well they'd have to remove the plain black, full-faced, mask he wore first.

_'Come on, come on. Who is it?!'_ and as though Sesshoumaru could read her thoughts he subtly shifted his body to face her and flicked his hand across the man's face knocking the mask to the floor.

"Oh my god." And that was all she had time to think before reality caught up. Sesshoumaru raced past her, trusting she had seen te man's face and pulled her towards the door.

"Guards stop them!" Cried the voice of the buyer. Shoots echoed from the stairway as Sesshoumaru and Kagome raced through the crowd. Kagome slipped in her heels and fell hitting her head, the sudden forced split her lip.

Sesshoumaru bent stopped and picked her up cradling her against him as he pushed towards the door. Kagome held on and buried herself into his chest. Bullets and cries from startled guest ran out through the room, and then suddenly there was cool air. Kagome opened her eyes to see there car ready, Myouga at the wheel. Sesshoumaru popped open the door the shifted her weight back to both arms. With a quick thrust he tossed her into the car and followed right behind her slamming the door.

"Go." Ordered Sesshoumaru. And they went, within ten minutes they were far from the ball, and the buyer. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath of relief before turning his attention to Kagome.

Kagome was in a ready unlady like heap on the seat, trying to look out the back window to make sure they weren't being followed. A small trickle of blood was beginning to run down her chin.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, still managed to look graceful even from the floorboard of the car. He shifted onto his knees and placed his hand on her jaw turning her head to look at him.

"Who was he?" Asked Sesshoumaru his eyes solemn.

"Miroku Monk, ex-con and thief. Also my ex-attorney, he went missing about 5 months ago. No one knew where he was. I was in the middle of trying to win the house from my ex-husband." Sesshoumaru quirked his eyebrow at her. (HAHA! NOT NARAKU AFTER ALL!)

"Ex-husband?" Kagome fidgeted in her seat.

"We married after 2 years of dating. Kouga Kamanchi was his name. We just couldn't agree on certain things and finally decided we'd do better apart then together." Sesshoumaru nodded and leaned in kissing her cheek gently.

"I'm sorry." Kagome shrugged. Sesshoumaru tilted his head and kissed her on the lips gently, careful to not hurt her lip anymore then it was. Slowly he drew away licking the blood on off her chin. His lips found hers again as her hands rake his back lightly.

A slight cough from the front drew the couple apart and Sesshoumaru drew back calling over his shoulder to Myouga.

"Head back to my place Myouga, we aren't being followed." Myouga nodded and turned back to his driving.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru struggled for the right words to say.

"Kagome, will you stay with me?" Kagome stopped breathing for a minute.

"I mean this guy obviously knows who you are and you could be in danger. I'd never forgive myself if I let something happened to you. Please?" Kagome smiled and hugged Sesshoumaru tightly to her.

"Of course I'll stay." Sesshoumaru let out one of his rare smiles that melted her heart. And for the second time in her life Kagome realized somehow this man had worked his way past her defenses and stole her heart.

She really needed some better security.

Sesshoumaru leaned in against her ear and whispered so low she had to strain to hear it. "Love has no reason, Love has no right or wrong, Love is just here and now. Kagome I love you."

Fuck Security.

* * *

End of Chapter ----! I know, I know, I take forever to update! My computer crash and lost EVERYTHING, and now it's the end of my senior year and there are so many activities! 18 Days till end of school! I just had prom to so that was crazy. Read about it and see pictures on my myspace. (Check my profile for a link)

I hope I answered all your reviews, let me know if I missed you! Geez with so many quotes I need to just dedicate a who chapter to quotes! Thanks you all for your words! This time I used HellHathNoFuryLikeMine - "Love has no reason, Love has no right or wrong, Love is just here and now."

Anyways no, this isn't the end of the story. Maybe two more chapters then the beginning of the sequels. Later!

Aslan


	15. Chapter 15

Title: The Man Who Stole My Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Rating: K+

Summary: A professional criminal Sesshoumaru in making a habit out of robbing Kagome's house. What happens when he gets caught in the act? S/K

Note: Ok so I got this idea while in English class when I was trying to think of some of the jobs Sesshoumaru hasn't had. I must admit I was also influenced by The Pink Panther concept too. nn Enjoy.

Chapter Fifteen: What a Lovely Ideas You Have

* * *

The ride home ended sooner than either of them wanted it to. Slowly they made their way to their rooms to change and swore to meet up later for "planning" purposes. Kagome changed in a silky thigh length nightgown with a matching red robe and was in the middle of brushing her teeth when Sesshoumaru appeared.

"Nice robe." Said Sesshoumaru from the bathroom doorway. Kagome tried as hard as she could to spit the toothpaste out as ladylike as possible, but finally gave up.

"Thanks." She said wiping her mouth dry. Sesshoumaru was in a matching white shirt and pant suit, showing over his flowing silver mane like pure spun silver.

"Ready to plan?" He asked raising an elegant eyebrow. She nodded and followed him into her bed room. They each took a spot on the bed and settled down for a possibly long talk.

"Okay, so now we know how it is that wants your jewel, but the real question is why. Why the jewel and why the certificate?" Said Sesshoumaru puzzling over the concept.

"Well I believe Miroku is working for someone. I wouldn't be surprised if it was my ex-husband. He was a wealthy man. It was also one of the thing I refused to part with in the divorce." Kagome paused for a minute and thought.

"Oh my god! That bastard!" Sesshoumaru waited patiently for an explanation.

"Kouga was at my house not to long ago. He was one of the officers that respond when I tried to have you arrested." Sesshoumaru grinned.

"You mean the tall one with black hair in a ponytail?" Kagome nodded.

"He doesn't want the people on the force to know we were ever married. Our divorce was right in the ending stages when he got the job. My point is he knew all about the jewel and who he should blame if they failed to retrieve it for him." Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened.

"He set me up is what you're saying." Kagome nodded.

"He'll pay for that." Kagome chose to ignore that statement.

"So what would Kouga want with it?" She mused out loud.

"Wasn't there some ledged behind that jewel?" Asked Sesshoumaru

"Yeh, The Shikon no Tama can grant you three wishes. Well that's the legend anyways, I never tried."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm supposed to protect it. One all the wished are used up the jewel is reborn somewhere else in the world. If the wrong person gets a hold of it, well anything could happen."

"I see." Sesshoumaru place his hand under his chin and sat for moment in deep concentration before speaking again.

"Kagome, I think you should marry me."

-----------------------------------------------

The end

----------------------------------------------

Just Kidding

----------------------------------------------

"What?" Asked Kagome her heart pounding now inside her chest.

"It doesn't have to be for real, but we've been 'dating' long enough as were the rumors that spread all around the party tonight said. If we have a fake wedding Kouga is bound to show up and try to sneak that jewel from you in all the commotion. Especially if I let it slip out that the jewel will be made into a special ring for your wedding. We can catch him red handed." Kagome sat stunned for a minute before the words finally sunk in.

"You think it will work?"

"If not we haven't lost anything. Come on Kagome, is the words of someone great 'From foe to friend to love of life, to friend then foe once more, the bond between us ever changing, but in my heart you are always mi amore."

Kagome smiled, "Alright you made your point. Yes Sesshoumaru Smith, I will marry you."

* * *

The End, for real. Find out what happens in the sequel 'The Woman Who Took it Back'

Your quotes will continue on into the sequel. If I get 200 reviews I'll try to have the sequel out quicker with a smut/lemon scene. I need 18 reviews to reach 200. Thanks!

Thank you – Brit for letting me use one of you many, I mean many, quotes. "From foe to friend to love of life, to friend then foe once more, the bond between us ever changing, but in my heart you are always mi amore. (My love)"

Aslan


End file.
